Fraise
by Mercurial Flux
Summary: [ Hikaru x Kaoru ] Hikaru watches Kaoru sleep and is mesmerized.


**Title: **Fraise

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**Word Count**: 2934

**Pairing: **Hikaru x Kaoru

**Warnings: **PWP. Twinsmut. And a bad excuse for it, too. Not beta'd.

**Summary: **Hikaru watches Kaoru sleep and is mesmerized.

**Author's Notes: **I've read a lot of those fics where Kaoru watches Hikaru sleep and smut ensues, but none the other way around. I opted to remedy that. (Praises to my creativity are welcome.)

---

He knew that person. Somewhere, somehow…

He was lost in a white daze and there was a heat that pulsated through the thick air; there was a touch lingering on his chest and another at his hip, and there was a strawberry mouth brushing against his collarbone…

"I love you," a stingingly familiar voice said.

"I love you," he found himself echoing, and his eyes opened blearily.

---

Hikaru immediately found himself staring at the ceiling, and the little shadows that the contours made in the dead of night stared back. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember, to catch his breath and look at the digital clock on the bed stand. His eyes ached at the neon light that screamed that it was two thirty one, and he groaned and rolled to the other side, where a rare sight awaited him.

Kaoru was asleep.

Hikaru blinked in mild surprise. He had half-expected his twin to still be awake, his English copy of _The Metamorphosis_ nestled safely between the mattress and pillow, amber eyes reading attentively. But Kafka's novella had been put away and those mindful eyes were now closed, eyelashes fluttering; Kaoru was dreaming.

A small frown twisted his round lips downward, and his head was ducked, cradled by his elbow, his other arm pressed against his body, stopping just below his cheek. Hikaru cocked his head and took a moment to consider what little space his twin took up in the bed; it didn't occur to him that it was merely conditioning after having slept in the same bed as him for sixteen years.

It wasn't often that Hikaru saw his brother sleeping. He was usually the one who fell asleep first, curled up against Kaoru's chest while the younger twin looked out with dazedly thoughtful eyes or busied himself with some modernist novel. Hikaru never knew how long his brother stayed up or what he did when he had been captured by sleep since Kaoru had always been the first to wake up as well.

Kaoru let out a small, delicate sound from his barely parted lips and Hikaru watched. Is this what he himself looked like when asleep? No. It couldn't be. Kaoru's eyelashes quavered prettily and the fist against his cheek tightened; it was too gentle, too soft, too guarded.

Hikaru was mesmerized. His composed, mature, emotionally durable twin now looked dangerously fragile, as if a single touch could shatter him like glass.

Kaoru's sweet lips pursed just a bit, and Hikaru felt something utterly base stir up in his gut; he felt suddenly protective, possessive, because nobody should ever see Kaoru so delicate, so vulnerable. Nobody should ever know the way his bottom lip shivered with his soft breaths, or the way that he curled into himself defensively, or the way that his skin looked so, so immaculate against the dark lights peeking in through the window…

He didn't realize that his two fingers were resting upon his twin's cheek until Kaoru's head turned just a bit, and Hikaru froze; half of him expected Kaoru to wake up and the other half expected to hear the tinkling of breaking china.

When neither happened, Hikaru felt encouraged and he rested his entire palm on the side of Kaoru's face, and he felt his brother's slow, warm breath tickle the top of his wrist, and for some reason he found his pulse quickening a little—Kaoru's mouth opened just a bit again and Hikaru never before noticed how dulcet and plump and round his lips were, and he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander toward what those pretty lips tasted like, and he thought _strawberry_—

And then he quickly retracted his hand, shocked with himself. What _had_ he been thinking? He felt a spasm of shock shoot down his spine and his eyes dilated; those thoughts had been all too real and all too serious for his liking.

Despite their brotherly love act at the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru were merely brothers—or so Hikaru thought. But then again, he never noticed the defensiveness settle into his twin's eyes when he looked at Haruhi a little longer than he should have, and he never knew the hesitance and flickering love etched into Kaoru's face when he turned away…

He never knew exactly what was hidden behind Kaoru's resilient eyes, but now his younger twin's face hid no secrets, and Hikaru's pulse quickened at a soft sigh that fell from his mouth.

He wasn't thinking because he had gently pushed away Kaoru's hand from near his face. He wasn't thinking because two fingers had gone to tilt his twin's face up, up…

Of course he knew what he was doing. With his face moving closer and closer, what else could he have been doing? But Kaoru was asleep and he'd never know, and Hikaru would never mention it ever again, even into their old age that _he had kissed his sleeping brother_, and when his lips touched Kaoru's, Hikaru melted.

_Strawberry_. He knew it.

It was thrilling to him how easily he could be caught; Kaoru had always been a fairly light sleeper and for all he knew his eyes could have already opened. Or maybe Kaoru had feigned sleep this entire time, and he was really awake, fighting the urge to gag against Hikaru's searching kiss—

But the older twin put it out of mind, because he was feeling selfish, and for now, he would _take_. He pressed harder, and he used every iota of patience he had to _slowly_ part Kaoru's lips and, shuddering, he experimentally slipped his tongue between them.

His heart pounded against his ribs and he tilted his head just a bit to get a better angle, and his hand that had innocently started out at Kaoru's shoulder was making its way down his chest, and it just _happened_ to be unbuttoning Kaoru's nightshirt, and Hikaru was so overthrown by lust that he didn't notice the small noise that was uttered into his mouth.

His breathing was staring to sound heavy and he couldn't control himself as a trembling hand pressed against Kaoru's warm chest, his fingertips tracing gentle, hesitant circles and Hikaru's mind was cloudy and his thoughts weren't clear, because Kaoru's delicious mouth and soft skin and mind-numbingly attractive sighs were too much—

And then Hikaru was all too aware of his brother's body buckling underneath him and a shout echoing in his mouth, familiar hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing; Hikaru steadied himself with an arm on the bed stand with an alarmed yell.

Kaoru had scrambled up, his hand clutching his nightshirt where it had been unbuttoned, filmy clouds of sleep slowly dispersing from his eyes.

"Hikaru!" He gasped, looking around for a moment. "Who was—someone—" The younger twin paused again when his senses returned and looked straight at his brother, to which Hikaru flushed deeply in embarrassment. "Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice was now searching, questioning.

Hikaru quickly glanced aside to the foot of the bed, his stomach sinking, an awkwardness settling down upon him. _Oh shit_ didn't even begin to cover it.

"Y-Yeah. Um—s-sorry."

His voice was choked and his cheeks were so hot that his head was starting to feel light. He bit his bottom lip and his brows furrowed. It must have been a crude surprise to his twin to find him breathing like a wanton animal against his cheek, thoroughly molesting him when he thought he wouldn't be noticed. He felt perverse, and Kaoru's gentle gaze flustered him.

"Why were you doing that?"

Kaoru's voice was stunningly soft and smooth like moonlight on velvet, and Hikaru shuddered involuntarily. He searched his mind for an answer, a _reasonable _answer, since he wasn't sure how well it would go over if he blurted out something like, _your lips look like they taste like strawberries and I thought I'd just make sure_, or _I'm an incestuous pervert, what can I say?_ His face was licked by flames and he remained silent.

"Hikaru, you can talk, you know."

Hikaru felt his blush deepen—was that even possible?—and he began to stutter magnificently.

"Yeah…" He abruptly turned his face to the side, away from his brother. "I just…I don't know…you…"

"I?" Kaoru gently goaded him on.

"I don't know," Hikaru uttered through gritted teeth, feeling low and disgraced. "I shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't?"

Kaoru's hand came up to rest upon his shoulder, gentle and bracing and Hikaru didn't know what he was getting at. What did his brother want? He had already apologized, and he already felt the reprehensions of his actions. And Kaoru's gentle breath against his cheek only served to remind him…

Hikaru turned and looked at his twin, his eyes unsteady. Kaoru looked serene and his brows were furrowed just a little, and Hikaru searched and searched for what his brother _meant_ but Kaoru was awake and those walls around his eyes were built up again.

"Shouldn't have I?" Hikaru breathed softly, and he couldn't help it when his eyes traveled down to Kaoru's flush lips.

"I asked you." Kaoru replied, and Hikaru didn't notice the beginnings of a smirk that flirted with the edges of that plush mouth. "Was that a mistake?"

Hikaru was spinning and tossing and tumbling head-first toward that delicious strawberry mouth, and his gaze felt like it was losing focus; Kaoru's lips parted and Hikaru's eyes lidded, and his breath was unsteady, and for a split second he almost thought he understood.

"No."

Some wanton sound escaped his own lips when Kaoru's soft hand drifted down his shoulder and spilled onto his chest and he watched as almost-identical eyes fluttered closed and that forbidden mouth edged closer and closer, and there was lightning on his lips when they collided somewhere in-between. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move; he was paralyzed and everywhere there was Kaoru.

His skin glowed and soft, soft hands made their way over his chest and arms, and Hikaru's own hands came around his brother's waist and shoulders, pulling him closer, impatience brewing within him. Kaoru was only too compliant and lust boiled within him, a wanton hand coming up to his twin's shoulder and pushing part of the nightshirt off his left shoulder. His skin was so soft and warm and smooth, and a very base part of him wanted to mark that skin as his own.

Hikaru thrilled when Kaoru let out a small shout of surprise as he broke the kiss and immediately delved down to bite the enticing junction between his neck and shoulder. There was a shudder and a pulse, and Hikaru bit and sucked and lavished that spot with passionate affection, and Kaoru's arm came around his shoulder and a hand fisted itself painfully into his hair, and white teeth came to nip at the top of his ear.

Hikaru breathed his brother's name and growled and his grip on Kaoru's arm tightened considerably, and he gave him a rough shove backward onto the bed that Kaoru submitted to, his head just barely missing the headboard as it collapsed onto the pillow.

That shirt had to go. Unfortunately for said shirt, there were buttons and Hikaru didn't have time for such nonsense. Kaoru let out a yell and a consequent giggle when buttons flew in every which way, the shirt shoved impatiently off his being. Hikaru completely missed the meaningful look his twin gave him afterward because he was focused on those pretty lips again, and he dove forward into Kaoru's mouth.

He moaned into the warm-wet softness when Kaoru pressed his chest up against Hikaru's, and those perfect arms came around his shoulders, and Hikaru's tongue was searching deeper and deeper, and then Kaoru slowly eased away, and Hikaru watched his perfectly flushed cheeks.

Kaoru's breaths were ragged and Hikaru could tell that he was trying to control himself. Hikaru was trying too, and his growing arousal throbbed when Kaoru whispered his name with an erotic tilt of his head. His golden eyes were dark and Hikaru almost wondered if his brother was playing with him, teasing him, trying to make him _let go_. Almost.

Hikaru couldn't resist the temptation to cover those swollen lips with his own again, and leaned forward and gently kissed his twin. There were traces of heat and passion lingering between those lips that Kaoru had tried to stymie, and the gentle effort was worth it when the younger boy smiled against him.

He deepened the kiss again and this time it was Kaoru who hurried things along, strawberry tongue darting inside his mouth and slowly, languidly, luxuriously caressing places that sent a wanton impulse down Hikaru's spine.

It was too much and it was clumsy but somehow it was completely and utterly perfect, and he wondered why he'd never thought of this when he was so close to Kaoru's burning lips before, and why he'd ever tried to tell himself that Kaoru was just his brother whom he loved more than anything…

He pressed harder. Kaoru squirmed beneath him and it only went straight to his throbbing need, and he pushed against those pink lips hard enough that their teeth clicked together gracelessly. Hikaru's hand traveled down Kaoru's side to rest on the side of his thigh and he thrilled in the shiver his brother gave as he did. He was feeling lewd and he didn't even realize that he was shamelessly rubbing up against Kaoru's hip, and he felt Kaoru's own erection up against his abdomen, and it ignited flames up into his mind.

There was no need for words because Kaoru's gasps were permission enough, and Hikaru couldn't have found it in himself to ask anyway. A thumb came to brush against Kaoru's pink bottom lip before a mouth captured them, and Hikaru could feel his twin's gentle hands grasping his hips, shifting them so their erections brushed against each other, and Hikaru growled and Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru would later say that it was Kaoru who started moving first, pressing his hips up against Hikaru's, his whimpers needy. Hikaru's hands were curious and thoughtless, and he slipped a palm across Kaoru's sweaty stomach, and fisted his brother's arousal impatiently. Kaoru gasped and bucked up against his hand, and Hikaru loved the way that he could make his twin _moan_ if he moved his hand just _so_.

Kaoru's arms were pressed up against the bed, his hands gripping the bed sheets between his fingers. Hikaru removed his hand when he felt something warm drip from the tip, running the same palm up Kaoru's abdomen, making him shudder—"_Hikaru._" The older ran his teeth up his brother's neck and pressed hips against hips, starting to grind, slowly, awkwardly, and Kaoru let out some salacious sound and returned the movement.

Hikaru wasn't thinking anymore and his eyes were clenched shut, his hands gripping Kaoru's sweaty palms tightly. He opened his eyes when he leaned forward and buried his face in his brother's shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent that had stained Kaoru's side of the bed for as long as he could remember. He could hear Kaoru whisper words that rolled off his delicious mouth as he spoke, pooling into Hikaru's right ear where they slipped into his mind and inebriated him with fervor.

Hikaru pushed harder against his brother and Kaoru responded eagerly, gasping and erotically tossing his passion-flushed face to one side and then another, and Hikaru thrilled because he knew that his brother's desire was for him, and him only. The thought spurred him on and he could feel something bursting inside him, heat spreading through his spine and hips and stomach, and something warm and viscous hitting his abdomen. Kaoru rolled his hips upward one more time and let out some dirty scream that made Hikaru moan before joining his brother in completion.

They were silent for a while and after a moment of hesitance, Hikaru rolled off his brother to lie beside him. He was almost afraid to look at him and was very aware of the stickiness on his stomach. He felt a blush heat up his cheeks when Kaoru placed a gentle, warm hand on his shoulder, and turned to face his brother with a sheepish look on his face.

Kaoru only smiled that tender smile, his pretty eyes lidded. Hikaru watched his face and his heart fluttered.

"I guess I got carried away, huh?" Hikaru whispered, glancing aside a little, feeling oddly timid.

"I don't mind," Kaoru leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss against Hikaru's cheek, speaking quietly against his flushed skin. "I know you didn't either." He smiled teasingly when Hikaru only flushed deeper.

"Why'd you ask me that earlier?" Hikaru spoke before he could stop himself, looking at his brother questioningly. Kaoru's smile invited a warm atmosphere, as always.

"Hmm," Kaoru breathed casually, his hands pressing against his brother's toned chest. "I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"Why would I regret that? With you?" Hikaru's voice was heated, but the languid, sleepy smile on his counterpart's face quelled him.

"I don't know. Just in case." His brother's voice was warm and his thin arms came up around Hikaru's shoulders contentedly. There was something mischievous in his Kaoru's demeanor and his voice was light and teasing. "Next time though, you should remember to bring some lube."

He winked suggestively and Hikaru flushed all sorts of bright reds and pinks at his brother's small rascally giggle—"_Kaoru_!"

---

So it's common knowledge that I suck at endings. No surprises with this one either. I hope the twinsmut makes up for it?


End file.
